Practically Perfect
by helloshelby
Summary: Bridget comes to Hogwarts in her 6th year and meets the infamous Draco Malfoy. Everyone sees that they are practically perfect for each other in every way except for the fact Bridget thinks Draco is a rude prat and Draco can't stomach Bridget. Neither remembers, but they had been close earlier in life. Will the two be able let each other into their lives when they have no one else?
1. Chapter 1

As the summer before Bridget's 6th year at school you would think she would be excited or even nervous to be going to be not only going back to school but to a new school. But she couldn't be, she was not truly sure she would be going, her parents have told her more than once that she would be attending a new school but every time it came time to go, they had moved. Her father, Thomas, was a Healer and a stupendous one at that, so they have never settled anywhere her whole life because Thomas was needed whenever someone came in with something no one else could figure out how to fix. They had traveled the world, all her education has come from her mother, who finished school with Outstanding in almost every subject, so she had been taught well. Bridget had thought about going to traditional school meeting new friends and having new experiences, so she hoped to finally go to Hogwarts but she kept trying to keep her hopes under control to not get disappointed. Although Bridget's parents had assured her she would be going Hogwarts just like both of them had. Her mother, Adrianne, was in the house, Ravenclaw, which prizes intelligence, creativity, resourcefulness and cleverness. Bridget's father was in Slytherin, a house where they pride being cunning, ambitious, clever and resourceful. So her parents fit very well together but they couldn't stop arguing about which house Bridget would be in. Being 16 Bridget had been hoping that she could get away from her parents to go to school and get some freedom. Bridget had always had a need to be free and thirst to try to new things. As September 1st grew closer Bridget realized she must be going to Hogwarts so she must go and get her school things with her mother.

Adrianne yelled to her daughter. "Bridget Kathleen, we need to be going, I want to be home to make dinner for your father."

"Mom, you know dad will probably be late, he will curing something or healing someone so I think if I take two more minutes we should be fine." Bridget called down to her waiting mother.

Bridget took one last look in the mirror not to see how beautiful she was but to see if the flaws of her were at least somewhat hidden. It didn't matter how many times people told her how beautiful she was, she just couldn't seem to believe it herself. But Bridget was satisfied enough for today because she grabbed her large black purse as she walked out of her room and down the long hall to the stairs as walking down the stairs she heard her mother talking to their house elf, Peeky, saying

"Maybe, I should just leave Bridget here. She is taking long enough."

Bridget normally would have told her mother just to go without but she felt like she should go though because she could maybe meet some people that she would be going to school with. That way Bridget wouldn't have to sit alone on the train. Bridget walked right over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder and steps in to the fireplace.

"What is place called again, Mom?" Bridget asked.

"It is Diagon alley, how do you not remember that? I could have never forgot the name." Adrianne responded to her daughter

"Maybe that is because you have actually been there, Grandmother didn't take you all over the world so you got to go there and Hogwarts." Bridget retorted.

Then she threw the powder down to the floor and she felt her stomach in her throat then when the feeling stopped she knew its time to step out. Bridget waited for her mother, when she arrived they set off down the alley. Bridget's eyes dart back and forth over everything, she couldn't believe how amazing it all looked. The first shop she had an urge to go into is called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes but she knew first they must go to the bank, Gringotts. But Bridget still told her mother she want to go there and her mother went in a story how she knew two Weasleys and how maybe it was own by them or even their children.

Bridget's eyes got huge as she saw the bank with its huge white columns and how it is towering over all the other shops. They walked in to get their money, Bridget saw all the goblins and was curious about them.

Adrianne grabbed Bridget's arm and whispered "Do not stare, they get very offended."

So Bridget just looked at the gorgeous chandeliers before getting pulled into a tunnel and geting into a cart, it sped down making sharp turns at rapid speeds. It stopped at their vault, Adrianne got out and went to get the gold as she came back she heard Bridget.

"So, what else in there?"

Adrianne decided to ignore and asks "So sweetheart, where would you like to go first?"

"I want to go to that Weasley store and see what they have." Bridget said.

"Okay, let's go there first but only for a few moments because then we have to go get your school things." Bridget's mother replied.

Bridget and Adrianne walked down the street to the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and Bridget's eyes scan the signs and silently laughed at the U-NO-POO words. Even though Bridget's parents were purebloods they didn't really pick a side with Voldemort. Not that he had not tried to get her father on his side but everyone knew of Thomas Cartwright and he made that clear to Voldemort so if he was to leave his job to help Voldemort people would worry, so Voldemort drop the subject for now. The family had been to a few gatherings, if you could call them that, of his fellows throwing and the people were nice enough.

As they walked in and Bridget saw a huge pink area of the shop with the sign over it saying "Wonder Witch" over it and knew that is the place for her to be. She walked over and saw small pink puff balls, wondered about what they were as a young woman in magenta robe walked over to her or maybe to the pink puffs.

"Hello, how are you doing? I see you are looking at our pygmy puffs, what do you think of them?" the woman asked.

"I'm not really sure what to think of them, what are they?" Bridget asked.

"They are pygmy puffs, miniature puffeskeins. They are very cuddly and they roll around and squeak."

"I will take one then, a pink one please." said Bridget.

Bridget decided that all she needs and go to the cashier and had to call over to her mother because Bridget had no money on her. Adrianne came over pay for whatever Bridget was buying without glancing at it. They walked out the shop together and Adrianne looked at what Bridget bought.

"So do you want a owl or is that little puff all you wish to take to school with you?"

"I think this is all I want for now. Thank you for getting it for me, Mother" Bridget said.

Bridget was brought up to always say thank you for everything even though it seems like neither of her parents care about her thank you's but she would always still say it. They kept shopping and getting all of Bridget's school supplies.

"Okay I think we have it all would you like to go to The Leaky Cauldron and get lunch?" Bridget's mom asked.

"Yes, that seems that a good idea. How much do I need to get?" Bridget responded.

She was turned back talking to her mother as she was walking in the door. And she ran straight into something, something tall and quite a bit bigger then herself. Bridget looked up and saw a boy with bright white blonde hair who looked like someone she had seen before.

Without looking down at Bridget the boy said "God, can't you look where you are going and maybe then you won't have to walk into others."

"Well, I'm sorry that you have to be so rude to just go off like that before I can even say how sorry I am for walking in to you but now I'm glad I did not." Bridget retorted to the rude bloke.

She looked up in his face and realized that he is quite cute but still that doesn't mean that he wasn't a butthead. She backed up to get out of the doorway and the people behind him to get through. As she did that, his gray eyes scan her up and down stopping several times at her chest. He walked over and puts out his hand to shake hers. Even though she was brought up with wonderful manners she just stared at it.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." He said like he wasn't just rude to her.

"Well that's good to know I was just going to think of you as butthead." Bridget informed him.

As she said that her mother gasped "Narcissa, is that you? How are you?"

Bridget turned to see who her mother was talking to and saw a stunning blonde woman who looked quite like the boy but less sharp. The woman walked over to Bridget's mother and hugged her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bridget, come over here and greet Narcissa Malfoy." Adrianne called to her daughter. "I can see you have already said hello to Draco."

Bridget had no idea who these people are and why her mother wants her to greet them and not be introduced. Her mother forgets just because Bridget met someone as a young girl doesn't mean she remembers them. Bridget walked over to Narcissa and reaches out her hand. Narcissa extended hers to meet Bridget's.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. How are you doing today?" Bridget said in the friendliest tone.

"Oh, Bridget it is so nice to see you again. I haven't seen you since you were a small child. You and my son, Draco use to play together. You two had just a marvelous time together." Exclaimed Narcissa.

Adrianne chimed in to start asking about how the family is because Bridget has a second to think about what Mrs. Malfoy had just said. Bridget thought to herself that she doesn't remember a Draco at all then again she had so many little playmates when she was young, not that she like all of them. But who she liked never matter to her mother. Bridget's mother was shooting her daggers with her gaze when talking to Narcissa, undoubtedly trying to get Bridget to talk Draco. Bridget wasn't trying to see her mother in a tizzy because she won't talk to some boy. She turned to him and started to speak when he cuts her off.

"So now you are willing to talk to me since it is what your mother wishes." Draco said in a voice low enough so only Bridget could hear.

"Yes, that is why. I don't remember you and you had made the best impression this time in meeting me." Bridget stated.

She was no mood to talk to this boy, he just has a way about him that makes her skin crawl.

"I don't remember you either but I do remember that you made the bad first impression by walking into me. And you didn't even apologize, being a pureblood I would have thought you would have more class." Draco stated.

"Are you kidding me? A real pureblood gentleman would have not gotten so angry and been so rude then I would have apologize. Do not insult my family and our class. Just because we aren't Death Eaters doesn't mean we don't mean something to the wizarding world." Bridget quickly retorted.

Bridget walked back over to her mother. Adrianne was finishing up making plans with Narcissa. Even though Bridget liked Narcissa she doesn't want to do anything with her son so she hoped the plans are just for them and do not need her to be there.

"Well, I will see you two and Thomas tomorrow night at Malfoy Manor." Narcissa said.

Bridget flashed a smile and knew to act like she is excited but really it is one of the last things she wanted to. To have to spend more time with that awful boy. And she knew he felt the same because he overheard his mother and groaned loudly. Adrianne said goodbye to Narcissa and Draco and Bridget followed suit. Bridget went to say goodbye to Mrs. Malfoy and Narcissa pulled her into a hug.

"I can't wait for you and Draco to spend more time together tomorrow. I hope you had fun catching up today for a short bit." Narcissa said.

"Yea, it was great and I am looking forward to tomorrow as well." Bridget lied.

Just because she didn't like Draco doesn't make that his mother fault. But what does she mean catching up Bridget can't remember him from days of her young years. She will have to ask her mother at lunch what time the two spent together. Mrs. Malfoy and Draco left to go into the alley while Bridget and her mother went into the Leaky Cauldron to grab something to eat for lunch. They sat down together at a small table and order. Bridget just wanted to everything to be hurried up so she can talk to her mother.

"So Mother, how do we know the Malfoy's?" Bridget asked.

"Your father and I went to school with Narcissa and her husband Lucius. We were all very good friends and we kept in touch through the years. But we were the closest in school and then when you and Draco were born." Adrianne replied.

"How much time did Draco and I spend together when we were little?" Bridget asked.

"You two were together a lot as babies and then you saw each other a few times as children. You were very fond of each other when you were toddlers."

"How so?" Bridget enquired.

"You two loved spending time together. You called him your little dragon though and you told me you would marry him someday. And he felt the same way about Bridgey."

"Mother don't use Daddy's nickname for me when talking about that boy. And I did not say that as a child. I think you are making things up." Bridget retorted.

""Sweetheart I called you that because that's what Draco would call you when you were little. And I am not making up anything. If you say something like that again maybe I will arrange a marriage between you two."

"Oh gosh Mother please never say that again. That boy is a rude prat!" Bridget exclaimed.

"Well you better be polite to the rude prat tomorrow because his parents are dear friends. And you did fancy him when you were young. He is good looking."

"So what if he is good looking that doesn't mean that he can be rude to everyone and be a pompous arse. Are you ready to go home?"

"No, we need to go get you a dress to wear for the Malfoy's."

Bridget and her mother left the Leaky Cauldron and went into the alley going to the dress shop. They went in and Adrianne started picking dresses for Bridget to wear. Bridget's mother had a great fashion sense, that her daughter has as well, but her mother liked to be in control so Bridget tried on what she gives her. The dress that grabbed her attention is a midnight blue backless dress. It shows a little more skin but Adrianne thinks it's perfect so they bought it.

"That dress is beautiful on you. I'm sure Draco will like it." Adrianne said.

"Mother will you stop? You know Dad won't like that you are trying to set up a marriage at only 16. Even if he likes the boy's parents." Groaned Bridget.


	3. Chapter 3

Bridget and her mother arrived home but Bridget's father, Thomas was not home yet. Bridget thought to herself he must be helping save someone now. Bridget had always understood how important of a Healer her father was and how much he helped people but her mother didn't care if her dad came home too late, it was always the same anger in her mother. Thinking about it Bridget would be happy to get away from her mother for a few months at Hogwarts. She just worried that it will be hard for her to make friends. Bridget was the kind of girl others want to be like but to her see didn't see herself that way. Bridget was the girl when she walks into a room all eyes would be on her because of her beauty and the confidence she exuded, she knew who she is and want she wants. What Bridget wanted right now was to go up to her bedroom and read but her mother had other plans, apparently Bridget and Adrianne need to get ready for the Malfoy's dinner party.

"But Mother, it is tomorrow I can get ready then. There is nothing to prepare for now.' Bridget stated.

"Do you know how you are going to your hair? Makeup? What shoes will you wear? These are all things that need to be figured out now." Adrianne retorted.

"I'm wearing my hair half up and half down. I'm going to wear silver eye makeup with a pink lip. And my silver shoes"

Bridget knew her mother would ask these questions so she figured it all out before they got home a whole day with her mother is more than she can handle. Adrianne is different than most mothers, she wanted Bridget to be what she imagined in her mind and to her it doesn't matter the person Bridget wanted to be and the things she wished to do. If it didn't fit in Adrianne plan it won't happen. Bridget's father was different he saw how special and unique his daughter was and wanted her do what made her happy. Bridget always wished her father was around more maybe then her mother would be different less harsh and happier.

"Fine, you can go do whatever you wish to do now. But be ready for dinner when your father gets home." Adrianne stated.

Bridget went up stairs to bedroom taking her school supplies with her, including her new pygmy puff with her. She still needed to name it and she thought as she climbed up stairs what the name should be. Bridget put everything down on her bed and walked over to her book shelf and started looking at the titles trying think of name that grabs her. She stopped at her old muggle fairytale book and looked though that and decided to take the name Ella from Cinderella. She walked over to her pygmy puff and lets her out.

"Hello Ella, how are you?" Bridget said softly to the puff.

Ella squeaked in delight of getting attention as Bridget pet her, Ella started rolling around. Bridget cooed to her new little pet, Bridget had always been maternal but had never had anything to mother so she was quite enjoying this. A little later she glanced at the clock and sees it is 7 o'clock so she needed to get ready because her father normally got home around 8. Bridget put Ella in her cage and we t into her bathroom to shower. Once she is done she went to the closet to pick out a simple dress to wear to dinner. Even though it was just the three of them, Adrianne still liked everyone dressed nicely. Bridget went down stairs to see if she could help her mother with dinner but instead she hear Peeky, their house elf letting someone in. She raced to the door to see who it was and luckily enough it was just her father Bridget went over and gives him a big hug.

"How was work Daddy?" Bridget asked her father honestly curious about how his day was.

"It was okay, I'm just glad to me home now. How was your day Bridgey?" Thomas asked his daughter.

"Oh Thomas you are home! Our day was wonderful, you will never believe who ran into. The Malfoy's, dear." Adrianne interrupted in the middle of the conversation.

"Oh that is great, how are they doing?" Thomas asked.

"They are well. I ran into Narcissa and Draco. They want us to come over for a dinner party tomorrow and I said yes so make sure to take over work so we can all have time to get ready."

Bridget wanted to think she can't believe what she is hearing but she knew it was true her mother is just as selfish as they come.

"Oh yes, Mother lets have Dad take off work when he could be saving lives to come to a dinner party." Bridget said loudly.

"Oh its fine, Bridget one day won't kill anyone. Will it Thomas?" Adrianne exclaimed.

"No, it should be fine the other Healers will just have to work without me tomorrow." Said Thomas to his wife. "Let's sit down and eat I'm very hungry".

The family sat down to eat and they didn't say much to each other. Bridget and Adrianne were already on edge from being together and Thomas was just tired. This was the way almost all their family dinners went and that was fine with Bridget the soon she was done the sooner she could go to her room. She could read and play Ella. As dinner ended Bridget went up stairs to her room and turned on some music to lose herself in and slowly danced around the room because the first time today she just feels free of all her worries. She got Ella out of her cage and the small puff bounced from side to side. Bridget grabbed one of her school books and started reading by the time she was done it was midnight and she decided to go to bed. She decided that the puff was going to sleep in her bed and put her on her pillow.

"Goodnight Ella, see you in the morning." Bridget whisperd.

As Bridget fell asleep she couldn't help but think of Draco Malfoy and his bright white blonde hair.

The next day Bridget woke up pretty late and is quite suspired her mother let her sleep in till noon. Bridget thought to herself it's probably because Mother wanted me to look fresh for the Malfoy's. Bridget went down stairs to get breakfast and asked Peeky for blueberries pancakes and hot chocolate, her favorite breakfast. Adrianne came in and tells Bridget she had a few errands to run. And Bridget would need to be ready by five o'clock because the party started at 6, but Adrianne wanted to get there early.

"Okay Mom, I will be ready by then." Bridget replied trying keep her mother happy today.

Bridget finished her breakfast or lunch you could say by 1. She went up stairs to check on Ella and make sure she was okay by the time she started getting ready she has two hours. She took a long bath and the stress of today melt away. She got out of the bath and went to her vanity. Bridget started by doing hair she started curling it the muggle way which she doesn't mind. She couldn't do magic on it since she wasn't in school yet. Her long honey blonde hair fell down her back when it is all curled and she started pinning sections of it up. Then Bridget started on her makeup she did silver eye makeup to bring out her bright sky blue eyes. Her glossy pink lips finished everything off. It was 4:45 by the time she done with her hair and makeup so she went to get her dress on. The midnight blue color of the dress complaints but contrast with her porcelain, white skin. She walked down stairs to see her mother and father waiting for her.

"Oh Bridget you look wonderful." Her father said,

"I'm sure Draco will think you look beautiful dear." Adrianne said.

"Adrianne stop saying those things to her I'm sure she is nervous enough about seeing him again."

"I am not nervous about seeing him you two. I just want to go and get this over with." Bridget said angrily.

Bridget doesn't understand why both her parents are so gun ho on her being with Draco Malfoy. All she knew was she doesn't like it and it wasn't going to happen.

"Are we ready to go?" Bridget asked shortly.

"Yes let's." Adrianne replied.

Bridget stepped over to the fireplace and grabbed Floo Powder. She stepped in and yelled Malfoy Manor.


End file.
